Survivor: The Wizard Edition
by HaleyStorm
Summary: Ten wizards and witches from Hogwarts have been chosen to participate in the Muggle TV Show, Survivor. Read to find out more.
1. Introduction

Survivor: The Wizard Edition

Chapter 1:Mauritius

  
  


"I suppose you are all wondering why you have been summoned here on this cheerful, bright summer day......" Dumbledore said with a glint in his eye, his age not catching up with him whatsoever. All 9 students nodded. Dumbledore sighed." A man named Jeff Probst has asked us to be on his reality TV show-Tv is a sort of entertainment for Muggle in which they stare at the screen watching little people. Anyways, Jeff has asked us to be on his reality Tv show, Survivor. It is where a bunch of Muggles are dropped off in the middle of nowhere and expected to survive," at this Dumbledore gave an amused chuckle, which was not shared by any of the 10 other people in the room, "and you 10 have been chosen to be on Survivor: The Wizard Edition. You are to be dropped off on a island-''

  
  


"An island?!?!?! Where is it?!?!?! Is it in Hawaii?!?!?! OOOOHHH!!!! I've always wanted to go to Hawaii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Hermione excitedly.

  
  


"Shut up, Granger!!!!!!! Dumbledore is trying to talk!!!!!!!!" said an annoyed and quite frankly disgusted Draco Malfoy, as he once again looked at Dumbledore, putting on a fake smile.

  
  


Hermione looked horribly ashamed and she was blushing the color of Ron's hair. She looked up to see that eight shocked students and one disgusted and horrified professor. They all looked as though they were given Sleeping Potions but hadn't had the full effect as they still had their eyes open. Finally they came to their senses and once again looked at Dumbledore. He cleared his throat and continued.

"As I was saying, the island is called Mauritius, an island off the coast of Africa."

"I read about that island!!!" squealed Hermione not able to contain it anymore. "It is supposed to be very beautiful!!" **10 seconds pass** "Sorry......" Hermione said sheepishly.

  
  


"Now," said Dumbledore giving Hermione giving a terribly out of character stern look resembling McGonagal, "all you very young people have to do is two things: sign the contract, and 

of course ,----survive.


	2. Confrontation

Walking out of the room, Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.

  
  


"Do you think it'll be hard?", said Harry looking anxiously at his two best friends.

  
  


"What? Suriving? Nah. It'll be easy, won't it? We have our wands with us." said Ron, stuffing his mouth with a half of a cheese danish he had found on the ground. "Does this smell funny to you?", asked Ron, sticking the remaining half of the pastry in Hermione's face, spraying her with crumbs. 

  
  


"It smells fine, Ron.", said Hermione with a disgusted look on her face, flicking remaining crumbs off of her face. "Just fine.", pushing him away. "And I heard Dumbledore talking with Snape as we were leaving. We aren't going to be allowed to use our wands. Snape absolutely cracked up at the thought of us living alone on an island. He's so horrible isn't he?" Hermione asked, looking horribly annoyed.

  
  


Harry and Ron looked astonished. Ron opened his mouth so wide that the danish he had been eating fell out of his mouth.

  
  


"RON!!!" Hermione shrieked. "Scourgify!" The soggy pastry quickly vanished. "You're absolutely disgusting! I have no idea what Luna sees in you!"

  
  


"Well, I'm not so sure what Harry likes about you! You're so bossy! You're just like my mum!"

  
  


"Stop fighting! Stop fighting! And Ron, conjure a napkin, you left some of that moldy pastry on your cheek." Harry said raising an eyebrow at Ron. He had stepped between his two best friends, to stop their fighting, as he often did these days. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron. "You make me sick." Hermione stated, with her lip curled.

  
  


"Right back at you, stupid bookworm. "You acted like a total ditz in front of Dumbledore. 

'Oh Professor!! Professor! I read about that! And that! And this!" said Ron, putting on a girly voice, and pointing to things all around the room. "Have you ever been quiet long enough to hear other people talk? No wonder we're you're only friends!" said Ron cruely.

  
  


"Ron! That is enough! Everyone just break it up!" shouted Harry at them both.

  
  


Just then, Malfoy walked into the room. He had his trademark smirk on his palid face.

  
  


"Has Potty finally broken up with you? Oh dear me, what I would have paid to see that! You could certainly use the money Weasley."

  
  


"Go away Malfoy. This doesn't concern you. Don't you have other things to do? Go make your callow jokes about whatever you want. We're not interested." said Hermione matter of factly.

  
  
  
  


Malfoy looked Hermione up and down.

  
  


"Who the hell do you think you are?" asked Malfoy with a laugh, backing up. "Get your Mudblood nose out of the air. You're nothing but a stupid bushy-haired know-it-all.", he laughed, though without any emotion whatsoever.

  
  


"Go away Malfoy. Why have you even agreed to go on a Muggle TV show. Don't you hate those kind of people? You and your little Death Eater daddy. You both are horrible."

  
  


"Don't you ever talk about my father that way." Malfoy said in a quiet whisper.

  
  


"Hey, don't be mad at me just cause your dad walks around jerking a cane.", said Hermione, laughing.

  
  


"Why you-" said Draco, standing up to full height and striding towards Hermione. Just then, a cetain blonde Slytherin walked into the room. 

  
  


"Draco honey. What are you doing with these gits? Come on. We're all waiting downstairs."

  
  


Draco made a noise that sounded like a half sigh, half growl, turned around and walked through the door. But not without a last glance at her. Hermione was smirking. At least Harry still loved her.


End file.
